


Return of the Wolfe

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Leah? Who's Leah? Kissing? There was no kissing. Bernie is back!





	Return of the Wolfe

The day Bernie arrived back to Holby, Fletch was searching the ward looking for Serena and Frieda was busy falling in love over a scruffy canine.

Fletch saw her at the entrance to the on-call room discussing something with Dr Faulkner, the new F1. He was just about to call out to her when Leah moved forward. Serena stepped back and he halted when he saw the expression on her face. She looked angry. He could see her saying 'thank you that will be all' before she shut the door in Leah's face. The younger woman stared at the door for a minute. She turned and walked past Fletch, looking very affronted.

'What was that about?' He called to her.

'Nothing.'

He puzzled over it. Not like Serena to be rude to a colleague. But if she was short on sleep, he'd leave her be.

Serena couldn't sleep. In her mind she'd replayed that scene over and over again, the night of her birthday. Everything had been fine until Leah had put her hand on her knee and looked at her that way. She was shocked at her proposition. The touch of another person's hand was warm and alive and she wanted it more than anything but the nasty jolt she'd got when she'd looked into her eyes was like being blasted with cold water. That wasn't Bernie's warm eyes and soft affection. This woman was a stranger.

And yet she hadn't slapped her back immediately. That worried her. Was she so desperate for touch that she'd let some F1 turn her head like that? She agonised over it and tried to let it go but it ate away at her and every time she was lulled into a false sense of security and thought she could finally relax in Dr Faulkner's company and work as usual, there was that nasty little niggle at the back of her mind every time she met those bright blue eyes. It was like she was being scrutinised for something. It made her feel uncomfortable. She tossed and turned in the narrow bed, berating herself for not being firm enough with Leah. She'd even leaned in just now as if she was about to kiss her. Serena had felt the warmth radiating off her and was tempted to let her, just to mindlessly lose herself in a kiss. She needed human contact. But she drew away and told her to fuck off in the nicest way possible. It was like she'd lost her confidence somewhere along the way. She closed her eyes and fought hard to drift off.

Bernie couldn't find Serena anywhere. It seemed like she'd spent half a day looking for her. She finally bumped into Fletch who gave her a wonderfully warm welcome. He told her that Serena was catching some sleep in the on-call room and took her there, hoping she'd be awake to sign some forms.

They opened to door to find a dozing Serena (Bernie's heart skipped) and a hovering Leah sitting by her, just watching her. Fletch thought it was a bit odd considering she was supposed to have finished her shift.

'Shouldn't you have finished by now?'

Leah jumped and saw people invading her personal reverie. She stuttered out some sort of reply but Bernie wasn't interested. She strode over to Serena and sat by her, stroked the lock of hair from her face. She couldn't wait to kiss her. A loud set of rings sounded out, startling everyone. Serena growled and flopped over to the other side, hand snaking under her pillow. She reluctantly opened her eyes to silence the alarm. Her eyes travelled up to the closest figure. A wary expression crossed her face. She raised her head up and asked Dr Faulkner what she was doing.

'I told you to go home.'

Fletch frowned. The atmosphere between them was a bit odd.

'Serena.'

At the sound of Bernie's voice, her girlfriend rolled over to see that glorious face actually right in front of her instead of on that blasted screen.

'Bernie! What are you doing here?'

'Surprise.'

Serena emitted a dizzy sigh, sat up and launched herself into Bernie's arms. Leah looked distinctly displeased.

'Whenever you're ready Serena, I'll just drop these on your desk to sign' Fletch said, leaving them to it. He motioned to the F1 to do the same. She seemed reluctant, watching them embrace seemed more important than going home.

'Let's leave them to it' he said, trying to be less subtle. Her face was now like thunder. Was she…jealous? He could bet that she was of the magnificent Bernie Wolfe but that couldn't be helped. She was nowhere near in that same league. He nudged her out of the door.

The lovers relocated to Serena's office. Bernie tickled Serena's hand with a finger to catch her attention.

'Who was that?'

Serena sighed and told her the new F1's name.

'Seemed a bit clingy.'

'I don't know what she was doing. I told her to go home. Never mind her.'

Bernie leaned forward and draw the swivelly chair as close to her as possible.

'You seem tired.'

'I am.'

'Well the bed in the on-call room leaves a lot to be desired as I recall. I expect you're looking forward to a night in your own bed. I know I am.'

Memories flooded Serena's mind of Bernie in her bed. Tousled hair, warm lips and the feel of her fingers all over her skin. She shivered and drew a breath in, closing her eyes to feel the real live touch of those fingers dancing up her arm. God, she'd missed this. Bernie smiled to know she still had the ability to make Serena melt. She drew her in for a kiss and the stress of the day just faded into the distance. Finally, Bernie had those clever hands back in her hair, stroking and tugging just the way she liked it. The spark had been lit once again and they'd thrown themselves back in the fire.

A knock alerted them to the unwelcome presence of Dr Faulkner lurking by the door. They broke apart as minimally as they could. Serena enquired about the situation and the F1 replied that she was needed on the ward. She had put on a pleasant face but Serena could see the annoyance in her eyes. Good.

She told her she'd be there in a minute and dived back in for an extra long kiss with her patient lover. There was that hint of honeycomb she loved, lingering on her tongue.

'I'll be back soon' she whispered, nuzzling Bernie's nose. Bernie smiled and tipped her head back, closing her eyes.

'Ok.'

And there they were, slotting in seamlessly with each other once again. Serena stalked past Leah and didn't bother looking at her for more than a few seconds per conversation that day. Moved calmly aside every time she brushed past. Serena's heart felt light as a feather. She couldn't wait to get back to the love of her life. Dr Faulkner was nothing but a fly to be swatted away.

Bernie was back. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
